ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Osmosians
War of the Osmosians is the 20th episode of Fred 40. and the season 1 finale. Plot While planning to succeed by attacking Galvan Prime, Demonstar searches for the Ultimatrix, but Ben Tennyson arrives by fighting him over it, so Ben turned Humongousaur into Ultimate Humongousaur by battleing the villain, during the battle, Demonstar suddenly absorbs the Ultimatrix symbol and then became from a massive horrific mutant into a skinny mutant with some of Ben's various aliens. And then tests them out, and Fred arrives and helps as Rockhard to battle Demonstar, Ben helped along, Demonstar and his Osmosed minions fly away. Ben and Fred and his friends meet up with Ben and his friends at the Rustbucket lll, Kevin was flying them back to Earth, and Ben said that Fred is one of Ditto's species, Fred told Ben he had a DNA sample of him and Julia. Ben asked Fred who Julia is, Fred said she's his love interist. Ben said it was good, his girlfriend was Julie Yamamoto, he mentions the made a stronger relationship, until he dumped her due to not coming to her tennis tournament and giving her Galvanic Mechamorph pet Ship back to Baz-El. Fred said it was harsh. BOnarch and Cleptsii were exercising in their ultimate forms, BOnarch never thought he would never had a Ultimate form, he didn't know he one, before his father died. Cleptsii never thought he would have one too, he was just like BOnarch. They landed on earth, only to find Rick with a gooped hand touching the Ultimatrix absorbing turning him from a short mutant into a tall mutant resembling Ultimate Aggregor. And he and his brothers suddenly encountered Demonstar and his friends, Ben and Fred team using their trixes becoming NRG and Scorch to flame the 2 Osmosians, Demonstar fought Ben and Rick fought Fred, Rick's brothers Marrick and Baldric fought team Fred, while Inbenton, Azeroth and Necropolix battle team Ben. BOnarch and Cleptsii go Ultimate and battle the Osmosians saying that they could help them and cure them. Baldric said if they're lying he can kill them, Merrik said it would be good. BOnarch say they aren't lying, Demonstar had defeated Ben, and Rick managed to defeat Fred, and the others were all knocked out unconcious. But BOnarch and Cleptsii decide that it's time to save the world, Demonstar and Rick get ready to battle each other, Rick was using Diamondhead's shooting, while Demonstar was dodgeing the effect. Demonstar was stronger he was nearly killing Rick by absorbing him with his Upgrade stretch. BOnarch hold onto Cleptsii by turning into a ball by rolling to a scatebord staff and jumped off it and BOnarch turned them both intangible by jumping onto the Upgrade hand with the electricity absorbing Rick, and BOnarch restored back to untangible, where it nearly stopped Demonstar from absorbing Rick by electrocusing them simply power sucking Demonstar and Rick by shutting off their powers, it was vaporizing Baldric and Marrik with Inbeton, Azeroth and Necropolix, it was massively shutting off their osmosian powers, absorbing them, by restoreing Baldric and Merrik back to normal, even Azeroth, Necropolix and Inbenton nearly, with them as old men. It was even restoring Demonstar and Rick to normal as well, Rick was normal again and sane again. And Demonstar was stopped and then vanished into thin air. And BOnarch and Cleptsii banished into a cloud of smoke, Rick said thank you to BOnarch and Cleptsii for saving them, Fred said what happened, Rick, Baldric and Merrick told them BOnarch and Cleptsii sacrificed themselves to help them restore to normal. Fred made a sad look, Ben put his hand on his shoulder saying he's sorry, Fred thanked Ben for helping, Ben said we'll meet again. As Ben, Gwen and Kevin flew off into the Ructbucket lll. Hours later, Fred and the gang attended BOnarch and Cleptsii's funerals saying that they are good friends, and heroes. They may be gone, but will always be remembered. Characters *Fred *Willie *Jenevile *BOnarch (sacrifices himself along with Cleptsii in their Ultimate forms to stop Demonstar and reform Rick and his brothers) *Metarid *Caliston *Cleptsii (sacrifices himself along with BOnarch in their Ultimate forms to stop Demonstar and reform Rick and his brothers) *Jon *Specurs *Abduzon *Snorum *Penux *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains Demonstar's Team: *Demonstar *Necropolix *Azeroth *Inbenton Rick's Team: *Rick (cured and reformed) *Merrick (cured and reformed) *Baldric (cured and reformed) Aliens Fred used *Rockhard *Scorch Aliens Ben used *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *NRG Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40